


有雷慎入《cheerio！》

by seyaseyane



Category: sparoma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyaseyane/pseuds/seyaseyane
Summary: 点proceed
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	有雷慎入《cheerio！》

本家平行世界梗，逆雷普三劈，雷者慎入 链接:https://pan.baidu.com/s/14yXVzylJL0IukBQMF4S0zA 提取码:yfza


End file.
